Concrete Angel
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: Why does Angela like to draw so much? It has to do with when she was 8 the Concrete Angel she met named Lilly.


Concrete Angel

A little girl 8,Lilly with curly blonde hair and pale blue eyes woke up at 6:30 to an alarm clock. She slept on floor due to the fact her little siblings slept on the mattress. She had a raggedy night shirt that barely fit. Her 6 year old sister Alice with curly brown hair and brown eyes was asleep with her 3 year old brother Jason with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Next to him was 18 month old Isabella with her curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. In a laundry basket next to her was 10 month old Kelly with thin copper hair and bright green eyes. All of them were sleeping peacefully. Lilly shook them awake. "Time to get ready" Lilly said. She put on her lavender flowered dress that she wore everyday that was full of holes. Alice had on a yellow version. Jason wore a hole filled blue t-shirt and red shorts. Bella wore a green version of her sister's dresses and Kelly wore a pink one. Lilly packed their scarce lunches giving her siblings more food. She brushed their hair except for Kelly who didn't have enough. She got out the broken wagon and put Kelly in it holding the others hands or watching them she walked to the school Preschool thru 4th. Lilly was in 2nd grade,Alice in 1st and the others all in preschool.

Lilly walked into her classroom and sat at her desk. She started working and the teacher noticed the bruises on Lilly's arms. She just looked but she didn't ask. At recess Lilly sat on a picnic bench and wished she was never born.

_(Flashback)_

_A little girl her age with black hair and drown eyes walked up. "Hi" the boy said. "Hi" Lilly said. "I'm Angela" the girl said. "I'm Lilly" Lilly said. "Why are you here by yourself" Angela asked sitting next to her "I have no friends" Lilly said. "I'll be your friend" Angela said. "Thank you" Lilly said. "Where di the bruises come from" Angela asked. "My Ma" Lilly said. "Oh" Angela said. "Pa left a long time ago" Lilly said. "What do you like to do" Angela asked changing the subject. "I like to draw" Lilly said holding up a picture of a prairie drawn very well. "I like it can you draw me and teach me how to draw like that" Angela asked. "Sure" Lilly said and started drawing. She finished and gave it to Angela. Then she started teaching her and telling her about her family._

_That night they found out they were neighbors. "Hi Angela" Lilly said through the open window. "Hi Lilly" Angela said through her window. "Are you practicing" Lilly asked. Angela went to answer and Lilly's Mom came in yelling. "Please Ma no..Alice hide yourselves" Lilly yelled. Lilly's mom pulled Lilly out of the view of the window but Angela could see the shadow of the beating and a tear rolled down her cheek._

_Sirens were heard as they pulled up to the house. Angela stood in front of the yellow tape as they rolled out Lilly's body under a white sheet. Police Officer walked out holding her siblings. Angela felt tears welling up in her eyes. _

_At the funeral 'Lillian Marie Kenson' was written on a polished stone. Angela picture Lilly had started and Angela finished of the two of them. Angela copied the other and framed it. She also left a smiling Angel statue next to the tombstone. Tears ran down Angela's face as she walked away with her parents._

_(End Flashback)_

Angela Montenegro sat in her chair staring at the pictures. Both drawn one of her as a little girl and one of her as a little girl with another little girl. Hodgins came in holding the little 3 year old with black hair and soft blue eyes. Hodgins saw Angela staring and asked "Angela what are those" Angela jumped and turned around. "Oh Jack,Lilly I didn't here you come in they're pictures done by a little girl I used to know when I was 8" Angela said. "Where is she" Hodgins asked. "She died her mother beat her to death we were really close" Angela said. "Oh what was her name" Hodgins asked. "Lillian" Angela said. "Oh" Hodgins said and looked down at their daughter Lillian Temperance Hodgins. Angela smiled at her daughter and realized Lilly was in a better place.

**THE END**


End file.
